Blood bags, blood transfusion and collection apparatuses as well as components contacting with blood are popularly made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC). In order to improve flexibility and elasticity of PVC for the production of blood storage and transfusion apparatus, it is usually plasticized with di(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate (DEHP). Besides, DEHP plasticizer or the like has a function of stabilizing erythrocyte membrane and decreasing erythrocyte hemolysis, thus benefiting blood storage and transfusion. However, a minute amount of DEHP might enter blood through diffusion or extraction, harming human body such as nervous system, reproductive system, blood circulation system, kidney, etc.
Due to the uncertain safety for manufacturing blood storage and transfusion apparatuses with DEHP-plasticized PVC, the prior art disclose a variety of other materials which can be used for blood storage and transfusion apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,110 discloses a polyolefin/ethylene-ethylene acetate copolymer (EVA) alloy for fabricating a blood storage bag. However, the alloy does not have a good mechanical strength, and the blood storage bag fabricated is prone to damaging, leaking or the like during practical application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,768 discloses a technique of polypropylene (PP)/styrene-b-(ethylene-co-butylene)-b-styrene (SEBS)/nylon (PA) alloy used as blood storage material. The alloy has a good thermal resistance but poor transparency. Also, the polyolefin alloys reported in the above patents do not have good blood compatibility, i.e. poor anti-hemolysis and anti-coagulation performances, and are difficult to meet the requirement of blood storage.